Help:Create an entry
So, you want to have your own entry here? In order to do this you will need to follow the following steps: Step 1, Thinking up the info Make sure you know what you are writing about before starting. Step 2, Create the page Go to http://custompokedex.wikia.com/wiki/ and click Add To This Page. If your Pokemon is a normal one, copy the following code: If your Pokemon is a legendary, copy the following code: This will create an outline of the page you will be building. Click Publish when you are done. Step 3, add the Template Before adding the Template, check if your '''legendary '''Pokemon has an diet, if not, you should remove the diet section. Adding the template In order to add the template there are two options, Option 1: Go into source mode and copy the usage section code from Template:PokéBox Option 2: Add the template using the menu on the right. Both will have the same explanation, but option 2 allows to preview your edit. Replace this with This is how it looks in source mode. In the visual mode each of these have their own input box. What does it mean? name= This should be obvious jname= Name in japanese originally, copy this from your species section. image= The image that will be displayed in the center. type= The type of your pokemon type2= Secondary type, (If applicable) species= Each Pokemon is from a different species, for example Darkrai is known as the pitch-black Pokemon. Ability= Example:Download (Genesect signature), ups Attack or Special Attack depending on the foe. Gen= If you are creating a region, place here the region page. ndex= The number of the national pokedex, note that this one is unique over the entire wiki, serparate Pokemon need to have the C prefix. ndexfrom= ndexprev= dexkanto,dexjohto,dexhoenn,dexsinnoh,dexunova= Dex numbers in Official Generations, leave these empty, unless it is a legal Pokemon that appears in your region. male, female= Add a number from 1 to 100, decides the chance of a Pokemon being male or female imweight,metweight= Weight in lbs. and in Kilograms. imheight,metheight= Weight in inches, and in Meters. (Add only the weights you know, others may convert them for you) Step 4, Write Fill out all the required parts with the information you could think of. If you don't want others to expand the page don't forget to add to the bottom of the page. Categories Most categories are automattically added during your inserting of the PokeBox template. In order to allow the page to be used in the pokedex, you need to add the category "Pokedex", afterwards you need to add a category that is the name of your region. This step is optional if you're creating serparate entries that anyone can add to their Pokedex Region. If you want to use a serparate pokemon/a pokemon that appears in someone elses region, you need to add your Region Category to the Pokemon's page in question. Step 5 This is not really a step but this is about a Region. Regions are collections of Pokemon that appear somewhere in the (fan)world of Pokemon. You can use the Region's here to create collections of Pokemon. However, there are a few requirements for a Region. *You are limited to 400 Pokemon per Region *This is done to make sure the Pokemon are listed correctly for images. *Each region must have at least 3 of each type of Pokemon. *10% of all the Pokemon must be original and not taken from existing Pokemon/Pokemon appearing in other regions *You are allowed a maximum of 10 Legendaries If you are thinking, "Oh no, I want more in my region", you can do that, contact me User:Darkness Wizard, and I will give you the next set of numbers to work on. You can also contact me if you want to create a region!